


Irresponsibly Sexy

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Club Sex, D/s implications, F/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, age gap, schoolgirl outfit, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: Eirwen goes to a costume party at a local club and sends her professor some very suggestive pictures of her costume. How can he resist meeting her there?





	1. Chapter 1

He knew this was a bad decision before he even solidified it. 

Her pictures were irresponsibly sexy, particularly knowing their relationship. The first was her getting ready, a close-up shot of the hem of her plaid skirt. It immediately caught his attention, and he’d replied by asking what she planned to do in that.

She responded with a shot of her cleavage.

He wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she wouldn’t give him any clear answers until she was already in the car with a few of her friends. From what he could tell, she was wearing essentially lingerie shaped to look vaguely like a schoolgirl outfit. Her caption simply said ‘halloween party at high dive <3333′

He knew she was tempting him. She’d mentioned before that she wanted him to fuck her in a schoolgirl outfit, and obscene as it was he couldn’t pretend not to have an interest. He’d seen her in spandex before and in very short shorts, but nothing so suggestive as that.

Part of him was upset she was doing this, teasing him so clearly, but the more logical side knew he had no right. They weren’t dating, and she owed him nothing. But she knew what pushed his buttons, and she knew he wanted her in as many ways as possible.

He still planned on staying home when her next message arrived, accompanied by a shot of her in the night club bathroom, partially bent over, biting her lip at the camera.

‘don’t you want to see me, hahren?’

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to think of something to ease his erection. 

‘you are being obscene’

‘you like it’

He couldn’t argue with her. ‘you realize how bad it would be for me to meet you, yes?’

‘as bad as fucking me on your desk?’

‘eirwen. what’s gotten into you?’

There was a long time before her next response. She was always confident in her sexuality, yes, but not like this. He appreciated it, of course, but it was unlike her.

‘tbh i think it’s the outfit’

He rolled his eyes at her message and sighed. ‘you haven’t taken anything have you?’

‘only 1 shot of tequila.’

‘that’s it? not that you /need/ to have more, i just expected a halloween party at that particular establishment to involve more tequila than that.’

‘well… i don’t want to be drunk if you’re going to meet me.’

His jaw stiffened and he paused in his disrobing, the suggestion in her words making his cock twitch. ‘no?’

‘i want to remember everything you do to me.’

He took in a shaky breathy and leaned his head back, sighing deeply. ‘you are going to be the death of me, you know that right?’

‘yes, hahren. come find me first?’

He shook his head and changed quickly. He didn’t have a Halloween costume, exactly, but he did have a nice suit and a masquerade mask. He seriously doubted anyone would care, and wearing a mask had plenty of advantages. The club was about twenty minutes from where he lived, and he had to park a few blocks away because there were no spots left in the garage nearby.

Once inside, the place reeked of sweat and cheap perfume. He crinkled his nose and pushed through the crowd, trying to find his lover’s distinctive figure and face. 

He spotted her from behind, a shape he’d recognize anywhere. The outfit was even more dangerous in person, showing off the pert bottom of her ass every time she turned too quickly. Though she was with a few friends, they all seemed distracted by one partner or another. Smirking, he walked up behind her and ran his hands down the bare sides of her stomach. She stiffened at first before he leaned in and spoke directly into her ear, his voice low and teasing. “This is no place for a girl like you.” 

She shuddered but grinned, grinding her ass against him. “You’re here.”

He suddenly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against him. “You are ridiculously sexy in that.” He rolled his already-hard cock against her and slid one hand up the back of her skirt to grip her ass. “Promise me you’re sober.”

She nodded quickly, then laughed. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” He couldn’t hear her very well, and he needed to if he was going to do what he wanted to. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” He grabbed her ass again, harder now, and she squeaked. “I need to hear your voice.”

“There’s a hallway over there,” she breathed, her voice barely audible over the pounding beat and screaming, drunken partiers all around them. He let her lead him there, and as soon as he could hear her he pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely, gripping her hard as he ground his hips against hers. The kissing obscured his mask and he huffed as he adjusted it, shifting slightly so he could slip a hand between her legs. 

He paused before going further, looking intensely into her eyes. “Do you want this? Here?”

She nodded, leaning her head back, pouting slightly. “I want more than that.”

He raised an eyebrow, and though she couldn’t see his expression, she could hear the surprise in his voice. “You do? Are you certain?”

She nodded again, then ran her hand up his arm and gripped his bicep. Her eyes gleamed with want and she rolled her hips into him, feeling how hard he was. “Fuck me, hahren.”

Without another word he picked her up and pinned her to the wall, kissing her fiercely from her lips to her breasts and leaving reddened marks all over her dark skin. She whimpered and arched her back, the cold stone against her bare skin making her shiver. She could still hear and see the chaos of the club, just a few feet away, close enough that they could definitely be seen. But something about it excited her, made her somehow even wetter than she had been all night. 

He pulled down her top and sucked on one of her breasts, taking her hardened nipple into his mouth and toying with it under his tongue. She pushed her chest toward him and hooked her legs tightly around his waist, eagerly pressing as much of herself into him as she could.

Her hands grasped eagerly for his belt and he chuckled darkly against her lips. A trail of spit stuck between them as he pulled away, grinding his thick erection against her heat. She moaned loudly and he harshly pushed her back into the wall, flashing her a smirk that sent another rush of wetness between her legs. “You are so desperate for me, da’len.”

She nodded quickly. “I am. Please, I need you.” She tightened her legs around him again. “Please.”

At her words he shifted, moving her so he held her by her legs against the wall, each one hooked over his arms. The position lined her cunt up perfectly with his cock, and he used the opportunity to keep teasing her with every roll of his hips until she was begging him to fuck her.

He unbuckled his belt and released his cock, then simply pulled the undershorts of her skirt aside. He expected to find underwear next, then raised his eyebrows when he felt her silken skin under his hand. “Eirwen,” he said, laughing a bit and shaking his head. “You are unbelievable.”

She groaned and leaned her head into his shoulder. “I really like you,” she mumbled, and he shook his head, still laughing. 

“This is really not the time for a confession, da’len.”

“I’m not- nngh…” He broke her train of thought by pushing himself into her, a spell aiding his entry as he eased as much of his length into her thoroughly drenched hole as he could. “Oh… hahren…” She moaned and tried to meet his movements as he slowly pushed in and out of her, but the position rendered her efforts futile.

She still saw only his eyes through a mask, but that somehow made the effect of all this stronger. Being fucked by a man in a masquerade mask in full-view of a crowded club hadn’t always been one of her fantasies, but it certainly was now. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around his back and moaned loudly with each thrust, her voice breaking into a squeak as he sheathed the whole of his length in her. “Solas…” she moaned, and he gasped as she suddenly tightened around him. “C-cumming…” She managed as her walls gripped him, pulsing around him as he kept the same pace, fucking her hard against the stone. She held on to him tightly as her orgasm raced through her muscles and briefly turned everything to ecstasy. And it kept coming, every thrust making her shudder and shake and gasp until he finally pushed deep inside her and filled her with his seed.

They stayed there, foreheads touching, panting heavily, until he slowly eased himself out of her. She turned around against the wall and he helped her clean off as best he could, using a handkerchief he was smart enough to bring along.

Once they’d both adjusted their clothes he leaned her into the wall and kissed her deeply, his hold on her now much more gentle and protective than the fierceness he’d shown earlier. She reached up and gripped his suit jacket, pulling him toward her, and he laughed softly. “What was that you said?” He asked between kisses. “About liking me a lot?”

She smiled and pulled away, letting her head drop back against the wall. “I’ll tell you over dinner.”

“It’s one in the morning, vhenan.”

She stopped suddenly and perked up. ‘What?”

He snorted and kissed her forehead. “I’ll tell you over dinner.”


	2. A Normal Relationship

As soon as he closed the door to his apartment he leaned her against it and kissed her, deep and slow. She laughed against his lips and let one hand rest around his neck, the other reaching up to untie his mask from the party.

With a smirk that broke the kiss she tugged the mask off, and he gave her a mischievous look as she held it out to the side. “Oh, that’s who I was kissing… if I’d known it was you, I’d never have followed you home.”

“Hilarious,” he replied with a soft chuckle before leaning in to kiss her again. She hummed against his lips, her long ears drooping in happiness. They stayed like that for a while longer, until a deep, unsettling gurgle interrupted the moment. 

Solas snorted and pulled back, seeing how she tried to pretend it hadn’t happened. “Was that you?”

“I told you I was hungry…” she admitted, pouting slightly. He sighed dramatically and picked her up with ease, earning a yelp from her lips as he set her down on the countertop. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close. “What if you had to cook like this?”

He glanced at the only food item in reach. “We’d only be eating salt and pepper tonight.”

“Mmm…” She leaned her forehead against his and he shook his head, smiling. “Delicious.”

“In all seriousness, vhenan,” he said, knowing the word would get her attention. “What do you want to eat?”

“You,” she cooed, nipping at his neck.

“Unfortunately cannibalism is generally frowned upon.”

“We do a lot of things that are frowned upon.”

“Eirwen, if you don’t give me an answer,” he teased, resting his hands on the counter at either side of her. “I’m going to make you a salad.”

“That’s not so bad.”

“With just oil and vinegar.”

She laughed and shook her head, finally letting him go. “Oh, you are a cruel man. Fine, do you have any burger buns?”

He nodded and stepped away, walking to his fridge. “Three AM veggie burgers?”

She grinned and kicked her legs off the counter, admiring his backside. “I thought I ate them all?”

“I bought more for you.”

That gave her pause. She blinked as he took out the frozen patties and put them on a plate, then started the stove. “For me?”

“Not that I don’t enjoy them myself, of course, but this kind is your favorite. I intend to learn how to make them by hand soon, perhaps when I have some time this weekend.”

She tilted her head and blinked, quiet for a moment. “You’ve… been calling me ‘vhenan.’”

He nodded, facing away from her as he took out the buns to heat up. “Do you dislike it?”

“Not at all, but… well, unless I’m wrong, it means something, right?”

He shot her a sly glance over his shoulder. “Everything means something, Eirwen.”

“My heart,” she said quietly, not taking his bait. “That’s it, right?”

“More or less.”

“You mean it?”

“That you are my heart?” He paused and sighed, putting a pan down over the stove as it started to heat up. He returned to her, his expression soft. “Of course I do. If you are uncomfortable with it, if you would rather our arrangement stay as it is, then I will never mention this again. But,” he shook his head and gently put his hand on her cheek. “Every day that I am not with you I long for your company. Every night without you my bed is empty and cold. Not an hour goes by that I do not think of you -of your face, of your voice, of your desires and opinions. I am… entirely smitten with you. And I do not want you to feel pressured to reciprocate or even consider having any more with me than you do. I know any kind of relationship between us is a huge risk, and letting emotions get involved complicates an already complex situation but… I am… not making sense, am I?”

She rarely saw him so flustered: his brows furrowed, his fists clenched at his sides, and he couldn’t look in her eyes. With a soft smile she tilted his chin up and made him meet her tender gaze. “Hahren, you are far too distressed about this.” She kissed him then, gently, until she felt him relax. “You are my heart, too.”

He exhaled, but his shoulders were still stiff and his fists clenched. “You realize this will be difficult, don’t you?”

She nodded and carefully took one of his fingers, forcing him to relax his hand until she could hold it. “I do. But it’s already complicated. What we can have now is just… better-defined.”

“Is it?”

“I mean… am I your girlfriend?”

He blinked, having evidently not considered that. She snorted and started laughing, watching as he mumbled something about the food and turned to focus on actually cooking. She hopped off the counter and brought him the vegetable oil, seeing he’d forgotten it without having to be told. “Thank you,” he managed, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“Does the word scare you?”

“The idea scares me.” He shook his head and let out another shaky exhale. “You are my student, Eirwen.”

“Only for a few more weeks. And besides, we’ve been sleeping together for almost two months now.”

He didn’t respond at first, and she put a careful hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him. “It won’t be like a normal relationship.”

“I know,” she said quietly, noting how easily he cooked the patties while also lamenting his own emotions.

“We won’t be able to go out in public, at least not anywhere around here. And we’ll need to be careful not to touch too much on campus. And I’m already not sure how to grade your final paper; do not take any more of my classes. And I cannot distract you -I know how much your studies mean to you and I refuse to take away from that.”

“Solas,” she said firmly, turning his face to look at her. “Nothing is changing, okay? We already do those things, and you know I would not let anyone or anything get in the way of what I want. I’m still me, and you’re still you. We just… can acknowledge something else being there.”

“Something else.” He kept his voice low as he looked at her, searching her face, and sighed heavily. Then he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, finally starting to relax. “You are right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Mmm…” He smirked and hummed against her forehead. “Of course, vhenan.”

“Vhenan…” She repeated softly, the food starting to sizzle. “Am I saying it right?”

He nodded, his smile turning more genuine. “Like you were meant to. The words always sound right on your tongue. You are far better at the pronunciation than you give yourself credit for.”

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, then leaned against his arm. They were quiet then for a long while, resting against each other, the heat from the stove warming them. Then a loud gurgle erupted from Eirwen’s stomach again and she groaned, rolling her face into Solas’s arm in embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed her, thankful that that request, at least, was easily satisfied.


End file.
